SAO: Glitch in the System
by Daybreak27
Summary: Kirito discovers a game-breaking glitch, a glitch that could possibly get him killed.


SAO: Glitch in the System

Chapter 1

This is a X-over fic. I didn't list it as one because I didn't want to spoil the surprise.

OoOoOo

Kirito stood off to the side away from the group of bickering people, resting for a bit. He had been fighting his way through floor 50's main dungeon, and they had just recently found the main door leading to the boss. His objective was currently finished. They wouldn't actually attempt to fight the boos right after discovering the room. There was a strict protocol involved, this not being just a game.

They would ordinarily send in a group meant for recon, at least half players with a focus on defense, or tanks is what they were called. But this situation, was not normal. It was a situation not seen even once in the last 49 floors.

Normal dungeon boos rooms allowed for 7 parties, with 7 players in each party, to enter, totaling 49 players. But this boss room was only allowing two players inside.

"What is going on?" Kirito said to himself. "There is the occasional side quest that has to be completed solo, but there has never been such a restriction on a floor boss before. Isn't this too much?"

The dozens of other people were bickering over the situation as well. Some were complaining that it wasn't fair, while others were arguing about which of the two people were to go in. Kirito occasionally entered inside the boss room with the recon squad, but he wasn't a fan of it himself. He was no tank, and so trying defend himself against a hard hitting boss that they had no knowledge of was incredibly dangerous. Kirito also tried to arm himself with as much knowledge as possible before jumping into the fray. He would be long dead if he was too reckless. It was safest for a group of tanks to learn about new enemies.

Eventually, the group had decided upon which two players. A pair of tanks from the Divine Dragon Alliance Guild were selected, due to being high level players with rare equipment.

The pair walked over to the door as everyone stepped back, and the massive doors slowly opened. The room was incredibly dim, and not much could be seen, aside from a structure in the middle of the room, but the two walked in, shields in one hand, sword and axe in the other. The doors shut behind them, and everyone else held there breaths. Fellow guild members and friends of the players had their message list up at the ready, poised to shoot a message the moment they saw the location data for the players change over to the portal back in the main city.

Approximately 5 minutes later, the data signatures successfully teleported to safety. Sighs of relief were exhibited, and messaged were quickly exchanged. "What did you see?" "What did the boss look like?" "What creature was it?"

Kirito was just about leave himself after he caught some basic detail. The rest could be explained at the boss clearing meeting that was mandatory for all who wanted to participate.

"The boss, was a single girl?" Someone said out loud.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kirito said to himself. Just after that, they all experienced something horrifying that they hadn't seen before.

The boss door, began to open. A feminine yell echoed from behind the door. The players began to back away, unsure of what was happening. The door on the right slowly pushed out toward them, and through the small crack, the yell echoed loudly down the dungeon walls. Many of the players ran for their lives, while others used a teleport crystal.

Though several players brushed against him in their retreat, Kirito stood frozen on the spot, wanting to know what was going on. Soon, a blade appeared through the crack as it widened, and the yelling continued. "Is something forcing themselves out?" Kirito thought the boss doors were controlled by the system once it acknowledged that someone wanted to challenge the boss. But here, it looked like something was using a sword as a wedge to force the door open, bypassing the system itself.

Kirito started to backup now as he saw the door open further and further. Eventually, the yelling stopped. The blade disappeared behind the door, and a figure stuck itself halfway out. A girl with black hair and exceptionally pale skin that was covered by an open trench coat peered out. The girls blue eyes and Kiritos black eyes locked for a moment.

"H-hey. Kirito said. After a short glare and a growl, the girl disappeared back into the room. And after a moment, Kirito found himself running after her. He didn't think. No, he was thinking that it was an exceedingly stupid idea to follow her back into the boss room, but his body moved almost on its own. The room was still dim, but Kirito could still see a little bit. The girl disappeared completely by the time he entered the room, but since there were no hiding places, he assumed she had run to the other end, where the other doors to the exit was. In the center of the room, he could see a small cage, with several chains. Was that where she was held before the pair entered the boss room?

He heard a loud Bang! behind him. Did the door shut?! He could suddenly hear more yelling, the same he heard before, coming from the direction he was running to. Was she forcing her way through the doors on that side as well? He sprinted even faster. He had no idea what he was doing, or what he wanted to speak to her about. He just ran, trying to catch up.

"Almost there!" He could see her figure down the long hallway, but she was forcing her way through too quickly. "Hey, wait! I just want to talk!" Before he got to her, she slipped through the space she made, sprinting her way down the exit hallway. Kirito slipped through as well. Taking off in a sprint again, he could see her running down the hallway. Another Bang! echoed behind him. 'Its fine! I can just activate the portal in the town ahead, and I can get back to the others.'

After he activated the portal, which was as simple as touching it, he would sprint after the girl while messaging the town data to Argo, so that the rest could access the portal. Exiting the tunnel, he found himself in a big town square, with the portal out in the open. The girl ran right by it, black boots clacking along the ground and her twin tail hair style trailing behind her.

Kirito reached the portal and pushed his hand in the space where the portal would appear, activa-...wait- the portal didn't activate. Kirito stood there stunned, losing the girl he had chased after. He just realized something that wasn't an issue until this moment. The portals had an activation requirement. The boss... needed to be killed.

Kirito pulled out a spare teleport crystal, and thought for a moment. It looked like he could teleport back, but then he wouldn't be able to get back here, the doors had shut behind him after all. And the boss was on this floor, and he highly doubted she would go back to the boss room on her own volition. He had to go after the boss, didn't he?

Realization suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks. He was stranded on the 51st floor by himself, with no chance of backup. And the boss he needed to kill to activate the portal was gone, hiding from him, and acting very un-floor-boss-like.

"I think the game just broke."

OoOoOo

A/N

I don't think I'll be continuing this. I think I'm pretty good at coming up with interesting story ideas, and I'm pretty good beginning them, but I'm just not very good at continuing and finishing them.

If you couldn't tell, the girl was Black Rock Shooter. How did she make it into the game? Why was she a floor boss? Mato Kuroi, Black Rock Shooter's alter ego, managed to get into the beta testing stage of SAO. But when she tried to log into the game, it wouldn't work for her. However, her alternate personality, Black Rock Shooter, was placed into the game against her will. Kayaba didn't know what kind of existence BRS was, but he was unable to get rid of her without deleting the entire game code, and so confined her to a room, intending on using her as a boss fight after he was able to do some modifications to her character, which took forever to make even slight changes to her. Little did he know that BRS, being more of a spirit than a program, was able to manipulate the game in ways that he didn't think was possible.


End file.
